epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Season 1 Final: Winnin' the Million
The camera is zoomed all the way out on the island but then it zooms in a suspenseful way, zooming all the way into the window, showing Four and Fire sleeping. Ynkr opens the door and walks inside. '' '' Ynkr: FOUR! FIRE! WELCOME TO THE FINAL TWO! They both wake up startled. '' '' Fire: Huh, what the fuck? Oh yeah, final two. Ynkr: Today, the both of you will be competing for the million. Today’s island will be treacherous, with Steeler chasing you guys down with a gatling gun. Fire: What? Ynkr: Piet shooting wheels at you with his super-powered hyper cannon. Four: You best be joking. Ynkr: Then you will tight-rope across the canyon located on the far end of the island, over sharks, I add in. Fire and Four: ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Ynkr: And finally, from their, you will run around the island and back to the camp, who ever makes it first will win! Fire: All of that is physically impossible, Steeler chasing us down? Wheels flying at us over 500 miles per hour? And then there are the sharks. The last part is the only normal part. Ynkr: Oh, also, the contestants that were voted off? They are back to take sides! Fire: What do you mean? Ynkr: 6 people are going to support you, that’s it. Moral support. Four: well alright, where are they? Ynkr: Waiting on the bleachers outside. You might want to go out there. Four and Fire go outside as fire crackers and fireworks go off as the contestants are sitting. '' '' Ynkr: See, they were prepared for you. On Fire’s side, we have Lak, Nikki, DWAS, Shark, and Tesla. On Four’s side, we have Wrath, Metal, Wonder, Coupe, Devil, and Bantha. The past-contestants start cheering for the final two, except for Wrath, who is double-flipping off everyone while smiling. '' '' Ynkr: The starting line is right at that path over there, if you can run a mile without being shot, you’re okay. If you get shot then… you signed the contract saying that we are not responsible for your injuries and/or death. Fire: He KNOWS that we can die from this, why? ' ' Four and Fire start onto the finish line. Before they go, Four turns to Fire. '' '' Four: Fire Fire: Yes? Four: Aren’t those items that they are using basically, oh I dunno, we had to GET them in yesterday’s challenge? Fire: Wait, he had us do his dirty work? UGH! Ynkr fires off his gun and the two take off with Four about 25 yards ahead. Steeler comes out of nowhere and begins firing. '' '' Steeler: EAT MY LEAD! Fire: I just have to stay in front of Steeler but it would be better if I can stay in front of the both of them. ' ' Four starts to slow down a little from exhaustion, Fire ends up being able to run past him and he gets to the second area first and then he stops there. '' '' Ynkr: AND FIRE IS THE FIRST TO MAKE IT TO AREA TWO! Four crosses the finish line and they are given water and 5 minutes to rest up. '' '' Four: So far, you are winning Fire: There are still three more events you can still win them… I sorta expect that. The gun is fired again and Four is in the lead again. They are running along the shore line when Piet’s ship comes into view and begins to fire wheels at them. '' '' Piet: ARGH! FIRE! A wheel smashes Fire in the face, causing him to stumble back a few feet but quickly regains them as Four crosses the finish line. '' '' Ynkr: AND FOUR FINISHES! THE TIGHT ROPE WALKING WILL BEGIN IN A FEW MINUTES. Fire, Four, catch your breathes, for a moment. Fire: This is bull crap, I know you’re gonna wi- The gun goes off as Four goes ahead and starts walking on the tight rope, Fire strats going and climbs it up side down. A shark jumps up and almost eats him. Fire’s grip let’s go as he dangles by his legs. He pulls himself back up. Fire crosses the finish line first before Four. '' '' Ynkr: AND FIRE WINS ROUND THREE! NEXT, THEY WILL HAVE TO RUN 6 MILES TO THE CAMP WITH THEIR SUPPORTERS AT THEIR SIDE! Four: Fire, it’s come down to this! Fire: Congrats on taking the win… Four: This isn’t you… Ynkr fires his gun and the two begin to run. They both are at eachothers next until Fire falls down from exhaustion. Four keeps running. Fire’s supporters run to him. '' '' Fire: I can’t do it, just let Four win. Nikki: FIRE! NO! YOU HAVE COME THIS FAR! Fire: Just leave me alone… I admit my defe- DWAS slaps Fire with his glove. '' '' DWAS: Listen up, Fire, my friend, you have come so far, over come obstacles some of us could not have done. What makes you think that you can’t over come these challenges? Remember why you’re doing this. You can beat Four, prove all who have done you wrong that you are better than them! Fire: I-I can’t. Lak: FIRE! DAMNIT! YOU HAVE TO DO THIS! You are the best guy I know, competitive, serious, funny, caring, all of the above! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET SOME SELF-CONFIDENCE TAKE OVER YOU? I SACRIFICED MY CHANCE OF WINNING FOR YOU! Fire: Well… I’LL TRY! Fire gets up and begins to run as fast as he can. Within a minute, he has catched up with Four. '' '' Four: Hey Fire, how are you doing? Fire: I’m gonna win this! Four: Good to see you back to your normal self! The two run together for a while. The both of them taking the lead and falling back. Soon enough, the camp comes into site. '' '' Four: THERE IT IS! Four and Fire are at neck and neck. They cross the finish line at the same time. Everyone is silent. '' '' Wonder: Wh-which Infernape won? Ynkr: Umm… we have to review the footage… Fire: We tied? So… how do we decide who wins if both of our feet crossed at the same time? Ynkr: We will see... but for now, go into the dining hall. About 30 minutes later. Ynkr returns with the winner. '' '' Ynkr: Well everyone, we have the winner. Winning by literally by a shoe lace… The heart beat sound affect is heard as the camera zooms into both Fire and Four’s faces. '' '' Ynkr: And the winner is… … … … … … … … … Bantha: JUST GET ON WITH IT! Ynkr: FINE! THE WINNER IS! FIRE! Cheers uproar from inside the hall as Nikki runs up and kisses Fire and Four shaking Fire’s hand. '' '' Fire: I actually didn’t expect this to happen… thank you all for cheering me on! The camera shows the whole entire cast on the dock with a cruise ship in the distance. '' '' Ynkr: AND SO ENDS SEASON 1! WE HAVE YET ANOTHER SEASON TO GO! WHOLE NEW CAST! SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME ON SEASON 2 OF TOTAL. DRAMA. WIKI! How was this Final? I liked it I disliked it Category:Blog posts